He's The Reason
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: If she was truthful with herself, she knew that she wasn't satisfied with their platonic relationship. ChadSharpay.


_He's The Reason._

_by Katie_

_Pairing: Chadpay_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: I have had this in my files for a long time. And I wanted to post it. And it's based on a T. Swift song called "Teardrops On My Guitar". And if I don't post it today, I will never, ever post it. And that's all I have to say._

_Disclaimer: I own nothin' but net, baby. Hehe._

**Teardrops**

Sharpay stood at her locker, running a hand through her hair. She used to have it platinum blond. Chad had said it was _too _blond, so Sharpay died it back to her natural color. A soft, light brown. More dirty blond, actually.

He was also the reason that she threw out her sequined mini skirt with **HAWT **written on the seat. And the reason she stopped obsessing over her weight. Plus a million other little things.

"Evans." a voice sounded. "Danforth." she replied, holding back the grin that was playing on her lips. "I didn't see you at the game last night." Chad said, pulling out a biology book. "What can I say? I have better things to do then watch you run around in those hideous jerseys."

_No, you don't_.

"Sharpay, Sharpay, you are mistaken. You know deep down that I am incredibly sexy in my jersey." Chad sighed.

_I know you are._

"Don't you have to meet McKessie soon?" Sharpay asked, ducking into her locker to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Ah, crap. You're right. I'll see ya later, Evans." Chad smiled, waving, and rushing down the hallways.

Sharpay collapsed onto the ground, leaning back on her locker. She hated hiding her feelings from him. But some days were better than others, so she dusted herself off and headed for Darbus's homeroom. Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Kelsi, and a few others were already there. "Shar, oh my God, did you hear?" Gabriella collided into Sharpay excitedly. "Hear what? Did Ryan finally figure out that d-r-a-m-a spells out drama and NOT diorama?" Sharpay giggled, raising an eyebrow. "No, silly! My dad's moving to Albuquerque! I can't WAIT for you guys to meet him." Gabi smiled, her eyes sparkling.

Sharpay gave her friend a big hug and listened to Gabriella intently. She wished that her dad was as cool as Gabi's. Mr. Montez was the bomb.

Homeroom began, and Sharpay took her seat. She began to think about other people.

Troy and Gabriella were East High's Golden Couple. They could break-up and make-up, have silly fights, talk about basketball or something intelligent. They were best friends. Sharpay wanted that. Ryan and Kelsi, the less outgoing couple, could argue about Sondheim, see musicals together and perform the numbers, Ryan singing and Kelsi on piano, singing the chorus. They could watch "The Sound of Music" and dance just like Maria and Mr. Von Trapp. They were artsy and amazing. Sharpay wanted that. Zeke and Martha Cox, although not a couple, had all the characteristics of a couple. Zeke baked her his best chocolate chip cookies, and Martha was teaching Zeke a few hip-hop moves. They went out to clubs, not for the drinks, not for the dancing, but because of the atmosphere. Sharpay wanted that. And then...there was Chad and Taylor.

When Sharpay looked at them, she saw nothing. Just two people. No emotion. No love. No passion. Just people. They were almost **too **opposite.

Taylor was menacingly overbearing. Taylor was satirical and even mean-spirited at times. Taylor was a leader. Chad was none of the above. Sharpay just didn't understand it.

"Ms. Evans, care to share your, ahem, _notes _with the class?" Darbus asked, her voice high. Sharpay looked down at her paper and blushed. "I would, but, uh, that would be giving free answers."

Darbus crossed her arms and continued to ramble about Shakespearean who-knows-what.

In her notebook, Sharpay had written,

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

She crumpled it up, and tried to brush away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Sharpay continued to write, but kept crossing it out.

_I hate Chad. I hate Chad. I loathe Chad._

The paper said it over and over again, but was crossed out again and again. She was just finishing writing one last sentence when Darbus stole her notebook and began reading what it said. Sharpay froze. She didn't remember what she'd written.

"_I love Chad Danforth, even though he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar and the only reason there's a hole in my heart. I don't hate him. I adore him."_ Ms. Darbus read, only to realize WHAT she had read a moment later. The room remained shell-shocked.

Chad's face was set strongly, as if he couldn't believe it. Taylor was nervously braiding her hair. Troy and Gabriella looked like they'd been slapped across the face. The rest of the class had these, 'Oh my God, Sharpay must feel so humiliated' looks on their faces that Sharpay wanted to slap off.

**Teardrops**

Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. Her hair hund, drab and lifeless. He guitar was on the bed, teardrops glistening on the surface. _No more crying, Shar. Pull yourself together. _Sharpay put on a weak grin and snatched a tissue from the box on the dresser. "Hey, Sharpay?" Ryan knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Sharpay returned. "You have, a, uh, visitor." he awkwardly stated as a pair of shoes advanced toward Sharpay, making noise on the hardwood floor.

"What do you want, Chad?" Sharpay sniffed, not having to turn around. "I think we need to talk." he said.

"About?"

"Us."

"Why?"

"Because of your note." Chad stated simply.

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if I felt the same way?"

Sharpay froze and twirled around.

"I love you too, Evans. More than you know. Taylor's always been a filler for you. I just didn't realize it until today." Chad said, his voice thick with a mix of emotions; love, and hope, and amazement.

Sharpay looked at Chad, not knowing how to reply. "What about Taylor, though, Danforth? She's still your GIRLFRIEND."

"We broke up. Taylor did the breaking up. She said that it wouldn't work out, knowing that you were in love with me." Chad came even closer to Sharpay; she dared not to move.

And then, Chad was in front of her, his face hovering over hers. She tilted her head upward, and their lips brushed. That didn't satisfy Chad, and if she told herself the truth, it didn't satisfy Sharpay either.

His lips crashed with Sharpay's in an electrifying kiss, shockwaves buzzing throughout her body. She felt like her lips were on fire, and the only way to put out this fire was with another kiss.

She felt like she was levitating off of the ground.

And he was the reason.

**Teardrops**

**Yes'm, that was my story. I liked it, actually. And, by the way, I am working on a Troyella right now. Keep your eyes open for it!**


End file.
